Sole Smasher Melee Competition 2
by Soliddude1175
Summary: It's season 2! This time, 25 contestants are competing to win the same amount of money as last season's winner. The viewers will once again vote for who they want eliminated. Under Master Hand's rules, only one can win, one, will be the Sole Smasher. VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO SEND ASSISTANCE TO NOW.
1. Doubled from before

_Season two is here! This time, there is 25 characters in the season, so it is much longer. All relationships from the previous season are gone now, so it is much fairer to others. If you didn't read the previous season, then it is not all that necessary to read it. All that's important is the very end of the last chapter. Let's begin. _

* * *

_Previously on the Sole Smasher..._

After the winner was crowned, Master Hand was sent back in time to 1939. He managed to survive, and sixty years later, the first super smash brothers game came out. Right after the second game was released, Master Hand met up with his past self and told him about the competition. The much younger Master Hand agreed to take over. It was going to be fun.

* * *

Three weeks had past since the release of Super Smash Brothers Melee. The new Master Hand floated into a stage that looked similar to the first seasons stage, but it looked much nicer than before. The camera turned on and Master Hand faced towards it.

"Hello everybody!" Master Hand roared. The crowd cheered.

"It is time, for a new game show that seems to have had a season 1 twelve years into the future, so this is actually season 2 for some people. Never mind about that, let's meet the contestants".

"Let's begin with those from the original game. Welcome back, Mario!" The red plumber walked onto the stage. He waved to everybody, and knew to himself that Luigi would probably be back, but nobody was told who else would be a new appearance.

"Donkey Kong!" Donkey Kong walked onto the stage and smiled, showing his yellow teeth.

"Link!" The swordsman walked onto the stage. He knew that he would need to do whatever it took to prove his victory.

"Samus!" Samus walked onto the stage. She grinned to herself, knowing that she was going to win.

"Yoshi!" The green dinosaur walked onto the stage. He had a translator on him and was ready to speak some new words.

"Kirby!" The pink puffball walked onto the stage. All he knew was that he was very hungry.

"Fox!" Fox walked onto the stage. He didn't know how he was going to win, but he would soon find out if he was given that chance.

"Pikachu!" The mouse pokémon walked onto the stage. He also had a translator and was ready to see if any electrical advantages would be given.

"Luigi!" The green plumber walked onto the stage. He noticed Mario and waved, who didn't respond.

"Captain Falcon!" The racecar driver walked onto the stage. He noticed Samus and grinned to himself.

"Ness!" The young boy walked onto the stage. Tons of cheering could be heard from the audience when he came out.

"And Jigglypuff!" The pink pokémon walked onto the stage. She knew her cuteness would get her much further in the game.

"Welcome back everybody". Master Hand said to the twelve.

"Who else are we competing against?" Link asked, wanting to get right to it.

"I'll get to that right now. Introducing, the evil villain from the Legend of Zelda, Gannondorf!"

"WHAT!?" Link screamed as the shadow lord walked onto the stage. He didn't get many applause, so he glared at the audience. He suddenly got lots of applause.

"Hello, boy". Gannondorf sneered at Link.

"You're lucky you can just be revived if I kill you". Link snarled.

"Our next new comer, the one and only, Princess Peach!" The princess walked out and waved to the fans.

"Why hello there Peach". Mario said slyly.

"Hi Mario. I didn't know you would be here".

"I was in the last game. I should be here. No matter, you, me, and Luigi can take the final three and one of us will win. Nothing can stop us".

"The next contestant is none other than King Bowser!" Bowser put on his best smile and walked out onto the stage. Mario's eyes went wide.

"No no no no no. This is not going to go down". Mario moaned, walking over to Bowser.

"Look Mario, just put the differences aside for now. Because here, we need to show that our series is the best".

"Fine. But if I see you lay one of your disgusting fingers on Peach, then I will show no mercy as to kick your ass".

"This will bring a lot of drama". Master Hand said to himself. "The next newcomer is the other princess, Princess Zelda!" The Hylian princess walked onto the stage to stop the moment she saw Gannondorf.

"Why hello there princess". Gannondorf smiled.

"Uh, I just remembered that I, uh, have to go and, uh, run away". Zelda said backing up.

"I don't think so". Master Hand said, grabbing her and throwing her over to Link and Gannondorf.

"The next newcomer is the one person we have no idea why he's even here, Dr. Mario!" The doctor walked onto the stage and smiled.

"Hello everybody, I'm Doctor Mario".

"SHUT UP!" Everyone screamed.

"I only said five words. You don't have to get so angry with me".

"Yes we do. You are a no good doctor who only ripped me off for no reason. How did you even get into this game?" Mario asked.

"Well, nobody likes you. So, they decided to put me in because I'm stronger, slower, and have a different set of moves".

"Like what?"

"Never mind that you two. The next contestant is a speedy pilot, Falco!" The bird walked onto the stage and grinned.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Falco asked Fox.

"Everything is seeming very awkward right about now". Fox said, referring to Link, Gannondorf, and Zelda, and Mario, Doctor Mario, Peach, and Bowser.

"The next contestant is another copy, Young Link!" The younger swordsman walked onto the stage and saw Link.

"Oh no, we aren't doing this again!" Link screamed grabbing Young Link and walking to the door.

"I'm pretty sure he's staying". Master Hand snarled, grabbing the two and throwing them back.

"The next contestant is from a completely different game. Say hello to Mr. Game and Watch!" The 2 dimensional being walked onto the stage. He had a translator on, much like Pikachu, Yoshi, and Jigglypuff.

"Hello everybody. I hope we have much fun". He said.

"Why are you speaking like that?" Donkey Kong asked.

"I think it be none of you's business". Mr. Game and Watch replied.

"The next contestant is also from a new series. Please welcome the Ice Climbers!" Two people in coats walked out. Almost instantly, Samus grabbed Master Hand.

"That is unfair! There's two of them! How do we beat them?"

"Well, I can get rid of one of them. Who wants to play?" Master Hand asked the two.

"I want to". Popo said before Nana could respond. Nana was suddenly flung out of the arena.

"The next contestant is indeed quite powerful in psychic power. Please welcome Mewtwo!" Mewtwo didn't even need a translator as he could already speak. He floated out and stopped next to Pikachu and Jigglypuff.

"Oh dear". Jigglypuff mumbled. Mewtwo turned to her and she crouched down in fear.

"The next contestant is once again from a new series. Please welcome Marth!" The prince walked onto the stage. He pushed his blue hair back and smiled, making Peach, Zelda, and Samus stare at him. Mario, Link, and Captain Falcon didn't notice this however.

"It is an honor to be here". Marth said in a handsome voice.

"Meh, not so special". Jigglypuff mumbled.

"The next contestant is also from Marth's series. Introducing Roy!" The other prince walked onto the stage. He noticed Marth and sighed.

"Why must he be here when I'm supposed to be the better one?" Roy sighed.

"And the last one to appear is yet again another copy, just a little bit different. It's Pichu!" The smaller mouse pokémon walked onto the stage and saw Pikachu.

"Yay! Pikachu's here! Now we can have fun and buy smoothies and hot dogs and put graffiti on the streets again!" Pichu cheered.

"Nobody needs to know that". Pikachu groaned.

* * *

"Now that we have all of the contestants, it's time to put you all on teams".

"What do you mean teams?" Ness asked.

"Shut up. Since there are so many of you, it's probably best that we put you onto two teams of twelve".

"But what about the last person?" Fox asked.

"Oh, that last person will be eliminated instantly".

"Oh my, that's harsh". Luigi said.

"And everything is randomly determined. First, two captains will be randomly chosen. If you are a captain, you can determine the team name and you get automatic immunity for the first time you're up for elimination".

"I hope I get picked". Samus muttered.

"You won't". Mewtwo said without expression.

"The two team captains have been chosen. They are... Young Link and..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Yoshi".

"Yes!" The two cheered.

"Young Link, what will your team name be?"

"I'm not sure. Let me think". Young Link started to think.

"Times up. Your team name is Team MH".

"What!? That's not fair!" Young Link complained.

"I'm the host. Of course it's fair. Now, Yoshi, what is going to be your team name?"

"It shall be Team Meatloaf!" Yoshi declared.

"Team Meatloaf it is". Master Hand roared.

"Oh my god, that is uncool". Young Link continued to complain.

"Now, we shall randomly determine who is on the teams. We will start with Team MH, then Team Meatloaf, and so on and so forth". Master Hand flipped a switch.

"Joining Team MH is Mr. Game and Watch".

"This is to be fun". Game and Watch smirked (well, people couldn't see that).

"Joining Team Meatloaf is Falco".

"Alright! Let's do this!" Falco cheered moving next to Yoshi.

This went on like this in the same order.

"Pikachu!"

"Samus!"

"Kirby!"

"Dr. Mario!"

"Popo!"

"Pichu!"

"Mewtwo!"

"Link!"

"Roy!"

"Marth!"

"Luigi!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Gannondorf!"

"Peach!"

"Zelda!"

"Fox!"

"Mario!"

"Ness!"

"Captain Falcon!"

It was now down to Bowser and Donkey Kong. Both were very nervous and worried.

"The last person is..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Bowser!"

"But how? I thought I was perfect for this!" Donkey Kong wailed.

"Don't worry. You aren't out just yet. Yes, you have been eliminated, but when more people get eliminated, the viewers will cast a rejoin vote for someone to return. Those who aren't chosen to return will fight in a competition to get back in as well".

"But what will I do until that time comes?" Donkey Kong asked.

"You will be my slave off the set. As will everyone else who is eliminated". Donkey Kong was then taken by the producers into another room.

The reaction for the contestants were different when they got on teams. Pichu was unhappy that Pikachu was on the separate team. Captain Falcon was happy that he was on the same team as Samus. Mario was glad that he wasn't on the same team as Bowser, but nerved that Dr. Mario was on the same team as Peach. Zelda was scared about being on the same team as Gannondorf, and Link was on the other team. Fox and Falco were happy that they were on the same team. And Roy was happy that he was on the opposite team as Marth.

"And so, that raps up this first episode. Who will win? Who will lose? What will the first challenge be? Find out here, next time, on the greatest show ever to exist!" And with that, the camera faded out.

* * *

_That's the first chapter! This is probably going to be one of my favorites to write, and I'm sure you're going to enjoy it just as much. I did indeed use a randomizer to determine who would be on which team. Donkey Kong just so happened to be the unlucky one._

_And by the way, if you have any challenge ideas, then don't hesitate to tell me. It's going to get hard thinking of different challenges for 25 chapters, not to mention the returning challenges. Next episode will be when you can vote for who you want to be eliminated. Just remember that there are teams and when a team wins, the entire team is automatically immune. So please review and I will get the next update out soon._


	2. Ten times or you die

_Here's the next chapter. After this, please vote for who you want to be eliminated. Let's begin with the first challenge._

* * *

**Teams**

**Team MH: Young Link (captain), Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Kirby, **

**Popo, Mewtwo, Roy, Luigi, Gannondorf, Zelda, Mario, Captain Falcon**

**Team Meatloaf: Yoshi (captain), Falco, Samus, Dr. Mario,**

**Pichu,**** Link, Marth, Jigglypuff, Peach, Fox, Ness, Bowser**

**Eliminated: Donkey Kong**

* * *

"Welcome back, to the Sole Smasher Melee Competition! Last time, we created teams, and Donkey Kong was the first eliminated by default. What happened when everybody was on break however. Well, we aren't going to show you that. All we will tell you was that Pichu pulled a ton of pranks on Bowser. So, if he looks like a bunch of feathers, smells like syrup, or may randomly start choking, ignore it". Master Hand then opened a curtain to reveal the 24 contestants split up into their teams.

"Is everyone ready for their first challenge?!"

"No". Bowser muttered.

"Then let's get started! We have one challenge suggestion Smash Productions. It says you are going to race around a racetrack of our size, and whoever has their team get all their members to the finish line wins immunity for the whole team. It will be a footrace, and everyone will go at once. Now, thank the nice person who let you lose all your stamina".

"That's not very nice". Ness muttered.

"Thank you!" Pichu squealed happily.

"Great, the one challenge we can actually be good at and we have Bowser on our team". Fox groaned.

"Let's go outside to this track that is randomly going to fall on Peach".

"Wait, what?" Peach asked in fear. She looked up to see a giant stadium falling towards her.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** She screamed. Mario was about to jump over and save her, but Marth suddenly did just that and pushed her out of the way, saving both of them. Unfortunately, Captain Falcon was crushed instead.

"How did you get a track in the sky, just to make it fall down?" Ness asked.

"I sold your house".

"What!?"

"Let's head inside".

All the contestants, including Captain Falcon, were soon at the starting line. Crazy Hand, who was dressed in what he could find to be a referee outfit, came over next to the racers and raised the starting pistol to the air.

"Everyone ready? Get set..." Crazy Hand then pointed the gun to the audience and started shooting it like crazy. Everyone was worried at this, and started running.

"How long do we have to run?" Kirby asked.

"Run ten laps around the track!" Master Hand screamed to them.

"Thank you". Fox called, then started running faster. Falco, not wanting to lose to Fox, started moving faster as well. Everyone else, who wanted to get first, started moving faster just the same.

* * *

"Heh, this will be fun". Pichu laughed, putting a piece of gum onto the track. Bowser ran right onto it and tripped over.

"Hah! Wait until I tweet this!" Pichu pulled out a camera and took a picture. He then started tweeting it before being dragged by Ness.

"We have to keep going. We can't lose to anyone". Ness muttered.

"But you will". Marth said from behind. Marth then started passing Ness and Pichu, with Peach following behind. Ness then heard Peach sigh when Marth flicked his hair back. Ness grinned

"So that's your game, huh? Well, I'll follow along, for now".

"Hey, is it ok if I put a text saying that Marth and Peach kissed online?" Pichu asked.

* * *

"Hey Gannondorf, how does it feel to be one of the few people that move slower than a snail?" Link taunted as he passed Gannondorf.

"How does it feel to start choking?!" Gannondorf screamed, grabbing Link and started to choke him.

Gannondorf then tripped over a cup of pudding.

"Sorry, that was meant for Bowser". Pichu called out from the other side of the track.

"Why do you hate me so much? We're on the same team, you know!" Bowser asked from another corner.

"Because, you're so easy to prank, that's why". Pichu responded.

"Hey Samus, why don't you take off all that heavy armor so that you can sweat some more?" Captain Falcon asked from another corner.

"You know, you are so lucky that we're on separate teams!" Samus screamed.

"Actually, you're on opposite teams". Yoshi said from another corner. The sound of a blaster gun was then heard. Mr. Game and Watch watched as Captain Falcon fell to the ground.

"I guess I be's the one who is the responsibles one". He said, grabbing Captain Falcon and started to carry him across the rest of the way.

* * *

"How you handling Mario?" Luigi asked. He was hoping that Mario said that he was tired so that they could slow down. Instead, Mario didn't respond.

"Something wrong?" Luigi asked again. Mario seemed to be looking at someone. Luigi looked to see that it was Marth and Peach Mario was looking at.

"I'm going to go talk to him". Mario grumbled. He started moving faster and faster. He was almost at Marth when suddenly, he tripped over an oil slick.

"Sorry, that was meant for Roy". Pichu called to Mario.

"Look, stop pranking people already! It's going to screw us all over!" Ness screamed.

* * *

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were waiting at the finish line. Crazy Hand didn't have his gun anymore, and Master Hand was enjoying himself.

"So much drama already. I love it! I can't wait to see what future episodes will come to". Suddenly, someone crossed the finish line.

"Congratulations, we have our winner! And it is... Mewtwo! How did you do it?"

"You know, all I did was make people assume that I did the ten laps even though I didn't".

"So basically, you changed our memories?"

"Indeed".

"Well, for getting first place, you get a safety pass. It will protect you from voting when your team is up for elimination".

"Excellent". Mewtwo smiled.

The other contestants started arriving at that time. They came in about this order.

Pichu, Ness, Fox, Falco, Link, Marth, Peach, Mario, Yoshi, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Roy, Young Link, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Popo (who tripped over chocolate sauce that was somehow placed at the finish line), Zelda, Samus, Kirby, and Gannondorf.

It was now down to Game and Watch and Captain Falcon for Team MH and Bowser for Team Meatloaf. Both were at the final stretch, but Game and Watch by now was very tired from carrying Falcon for six laps. Bowser was exhausted from Pichu's pranks. However, G&W was pulling ahead.

"Bowser's going to lose!" Pichu screamed dramatically. Everyone glared at him.

"This looks like a job for Doctor Mario!" Dr. Mario screamed.

"You can't go back onto the track when you finish". Jigglypuff retorted.

"Actually, I never said you couldn't". Master Hand said to them all. They all looked at one another and started running for help. However, Dr. Mario seemed to be moving really fast and somehow grabbed Bowser by one hand. He then charged back at an even faster pace then before. Team MH could just watch in shock as Dr. Mario crossed the finish line. The rest of Team Meatloaf came back.

"And Team Meatloaf wins immunity!" Master Hand roared.

"Wow, Dr. Mario, that was impressive. I didn't know you could do that". Luigi said in shock.

"Yeah, you all doubt me and then you appreciate me. I'm going to the apartments to cool off". Dr. Mario said, walking off.

"And so, viewers, the power is now in your hands. Please vote for one of the following...

Mr. Game and Watch,

Pikachu,

Kirby,

Popo, 

Roy,

Luigi,

Gannondorf, 

Zelda,

Mario,

or Captain Falcon.

Young Link and Mewtwo both have safety passes, so don't vote for them. So please vote and we will see you next time". And with that, the camera faded out from Master Hand.

* * *

_So please vote, and don't forget to send in a challenge request. Also, please vote for someone to get a safety pass. You can vote for one person, or you can vote for two people, as long as the two are from separate teams. As you know, safety passes are important to stay in the game. So please do one or all of these things and I will get the next chapter up soon. Peace._


	3. The blind wars

_Thank you to everyone who voted. I got two challenge request and I decided which one I will use. You will figure out why later in the chapter. So without further ado, let's begin._

* * *

"Welcome back everybody!" Master Hand roared. The contestants up for elimination were up on podiums surrounding a podium that Master Hand was on.

"For the first time, we got five votes. Thank you everybody! We now know that this show is actually decent. Although I know that I am the reason for that".

"No your not". Zelda grumbled.

"Well, I don't care what you think. Let's start with the safety passes. For some reason, only two people voted for safety passes. We got one vote Marth, two votes Roy, and one vote Pichu. That means Roy automatically gets the safety pass".

"Thank you people who voted for me". Roy smiled.

"Now, let's go to the randomizer to determine who else gets the safety pass".

Marth and Pichu looked in anticipation.

"Congratulations Marth! Here is your pass".

"Thank you. As a reward, I will flick my hair backwards". Marth said, flicking his hair backwards. Tons of sighs could be heard from the audience. Peach and Samus sighed as well. Mario muttered something in Italian that nobody could understand.

"And now onto the votes!" Master Hand pulled out a notecard.

"Mewtwo and Young Link were immune, and fortunately, they didn't get any votes".

"Perfect". Mewtwo grinned.

"The other people with zero votes are Gannondorf, Zelda, Roy, Luigi, Popo, Mr. Game and Watch, and Kirby".

"Thank you. I am much better than my sister, aren't I". Popo smiled.

"Actually, yes, you are. Now, that leaves Captain Falcon, Mario, and Pikachu".

"What? Pretty much every game show gets me out first!" Mario groaned.

"Don't worry loser, you only got one vote".

Captain Falcon and Pikachu grew worried.

"You both have a tie with two votes. That means we have to use the randomizer. If you are at the bottom of the list, you're out". Master Hand spun a wheel, and it landed on this.

1. Pikachu

2. Captain Falcon

"No! Pikachu!" Pichu screamed.

"And Captain Falcon is out!" Master Hand roared.

"No! I never gave Samus her present!" Captain Falcon screamed as he was ejected from the stadium.

"Present? Eh, I don't want it". Samus muttered.

"Now, onto the challenge! We got two challenge request. Let's read them one at a time".

"Please tell me it's not the same guy as last time". Bowser pleaded.

"This one is from DatLittleStar. She (I think) says we change all of your genders for whatever reason and change the pokémon to Magikarps. Then, you guys are put in a maze, wearing blindfolds, and you have to shoot either darts or paintballs at whoever you think is in front of you. There's no point to the change for anyone. But it would be interesting".

"What happens if you hit your own teammates?" Pikachu asked.

"Then they're also out. The other challenge we got is once again, from Smash Productions".

"If he tells us to run across a minefield, then I'm going to do something". Link grumbled.

"Actually, he (I think) suggested an eating challenge".

"Yay!" Kirby and Yoshi cheered.

"As if obesity wasn't already the main problem in this society". Jigglypuff muttered.

"However, seeing as we did his challenge last time, we decided that we would give someone else's challenge a try. So, we're putting you all into a maze. But no sex change".

"Darn". The majority of the men muttered.

"Now, let's put you in random spots in the maze. You may be next to your teammates, or your enemies. And remember, even if an entire team is destroyed, keep fighting. The last one standing will win a safety pass".

Everyone was soon dropped off. A horn was heard and everyone started searching what they couldn't see for anybody.

"Who's there?" Young Link's voice could be heard.

"Found you Link". Gannondorf's voice could be heard sneering. Young Link was hit.

"Ahh, Gannondorf!" Zelda screamed, hitting Gannondorf.

"Wait, who's on my team again?" Luigi asked, shooting randomly. Nobody had realized it, but Master Hand had put everyone next to their teammates. Luigi had just shot down his entire team and left himself as the only one left.

"Luigi, you idiot!" Mario screamed on the ground.

"Sorry Mario". Luigi said sadly.

"Luigi, there you are". Dr. Mario's voice could be heard coming into the room.

"Mario, you're ok!" Luigi said happily before getting shot.

"Idiot". Dr. Mario muttered before walking off.

"And the entire MH team has been wiped out completely! Team Meatloaf wins! But being the last one left on his team, Luigi wins a safety pass".

"Now to look for others. I have to be careful though. I've heard Pichu can develop inhuman skills in these types of games". Dr. Mario said, a little bit of nervousness heard in his voice.

"You mean like being invisible on the roof?" Pichu's voice was heard. Pichu started randomly shooting, only to miss every time. Dr. Mario wasn't aware of this however, and accidently ran into a paintball.

"Yay!" Pichu cheered, only to be shot by Falco.

_One Paintball War Later_

It was down to Link and Yoshi. A swordsman vs his captain. Link fired, and Yoshi ate the paintball.

"And Link wins the safety pass! Yoshi, you can't eat paintballs, because they will blow up inside of you. So viewers, please vote for either...

Young Link,

Mr. Game and Watch,

Pikachu,

Kirby,

Popo, 

Mewtwo,

Gannondorf,

Zelda,

or Mario.

Roy and Luigi both have safety passes, so don't vote for them. Until next time, I'm Master Hand, and I'm awesome". The camera faded out.

* * *

_So please review and hopefully, I will get another quick update. And don't forget to send in more challenge ideas and voting for another safety pass to two people._


	4. The one above others

_Sorry for the wait. I've been on vacation. But what's important is that I got an update for this story. So let's begin!_

* * *

**Team MH: Young Link, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Kirby,**

**Popo, Mewtwo, Roy, Luigi, Gannondorf, Zelda, Mario**

**Team Meatloaf: Yoshi (captain), Falco, Samus, Dr. Mario,**

**Pichu, Link, Marth, Jigglypuff, Peach, Fox, Ness, Bowser**

**Eliminated: Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon**

* * *

"Welcome back everybody!" Master Hand roared to the audience.

"Last time, we got rid of Captain Falcon and Team MH is up for elimination once again. You guys suck". Master Hand sneered.

"It was Luigi's fault". Popo muttered.

"This time, we got 6 votes, 6 sp votes, and 3 challenge suggestions".

"What does sp mean?" Young Link asked.

"It means safety pass. We will start with that. We got one vote for six different people".

"Well, who are they?" Jigglypuff asked.

"They are for Gannondorf, Bowser, Kirby, Yoshi, Zelda, and Ness". The six who received a vote cheered.

"And now, we will use the randomizer to determine who wins. Starting with Team MH, let's see the results". Master Hand pulled out a notecard.

1. Gannondorf

2. Kirby

3. Zelda

"And Gannondorf wins the safety pass!"

"Excellent. Thank you, one person who voted for me. When I win, you will be spared life for a few seconds longer". Gannondorf smirked. He turned to Link.

"How does it feel knowing that you will soon go home, and I will still be here?" Gannondorf sneered. Link responded by pulling up his safety pass.

"Oh".

"Now, for Team Meatloaf, the results are in. Here they are".

1. Yoshi

2. Bowser

3. Ness

"Congratulations Yoshi! You get the other safety pass!"

"I already have one. Does that mean I can get two?" Yoshi asked.

"Indeed it does. That means if your team goes up for elimination twice, then you will be spared elimination twice".

"Alright!" Yoshi cheered.

"And now, onto the votes".

"This is so suspenseful. What if I go home?" Peach asked.

"Don't worry, you're not going home. Everyone will protect you as long as your happy with me". Marth smiled handsomely.

"How about getting away from my girlfriend". Mario muttered.

"Hah! I don't think that she is considered your 'girlfriend'. First off, there are still about three other people in the competition to win her heart. Secondly, despite the fact you saved her countless times, all you get in return in a single, small kiss on the hat. That's the only time you ever show a relationship. When do you plan on taking it to the next level? It seems to me that you're not up for it. So, I think she's moved on".

"Only because you took her from me!" Mario snarled.

"Shut up, both of you. Roy and Luigi had safety passes, so they were safe from the voting. The other people with zero votes are Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Kirby, Mewtwo, and Zelda".

"Oh no! I got a vote! That's impossible!" Popo screamed.

"This means that this is the first time that Popo, Gannondorf, and Young Link have ever received votes. And Popo, shut up, you only received one vote".

"Is it possible for me to be eliminated despite me having a safety pass?" Gannondorf asked.

"Actually, yes. If you are eliminated, then the person with next best amount of votes will get the safety pass. In this case, Kirby will. But he won't, because you only got one vote".

Mario and Young Link looked at each other in anticipation.

"Mario, you're on the chopping block for the fact that nobody likes you ever. In fact, I don't think that there was ever a time that you have not received votes, even when you won immunity".

"What?"

"Never mind. Young Link, you're on the chopping block for no good reason at all. And because of that, you only get one vote. Mario, with three votes, you are out of here!"

"Everyone, watch out for Marth. He will use his looks to trick you. Link, don't fall for him. When the merge comes around, he's going to be charming Zelda in hopes that you will be eliminated. Look at it, Captain Falcon and I have both been taken out because of our girls. Do not make the same mistake. And Marth, I will be back!" Mario was then flung into another room.

"Now that Mario has finished being boring, let's get to the challenge suggestions. The first one is once again, from Smash Productions. He says that you need to run across a minefield".

Everyone turned their heads in slow motion towards Link. Link smiled a cheesy grin, which caused Falco to shoot him with his blaster.

"The second is from Guest. That's all we know of his name. He suggested either a dance off, or an underwater scavenger hunt. We don't know which of those he meant for us".

"I can't dance, nor swim. It must not be either of them". Bowser muttered.

"The last one is from Giantshark1829. He forgot to send his suggestion in like everyone else, so he decided to tell us personally with a PM. He says that you should do one on one fights on a platform over the water and the goal is to knock the other person in the water. It keeps going like this until an odd number is reached and they will all go at once".

"That doesn't sound too bad". Yoshi contemplated.

"So, who wants to run on minefields?" Gannondorf raised his hand, knowing that Link would hate it. He noticed that nobody else raised their hand, so he muttered something that nobody else could hear.

"Who wants a dance off?" Nobody raised their hand.

"Who wants an underwater scavenger hunt?" Kirby raised his hand because he loved snorkeling. Unfortunately, nobody else did.

"Does that mean everyone wants a tournament?" Master Hand asked, which everyone responded with a cheer.

"Then let's get to it!" Master Hand led everyone outside to a podium over water.

"You may use whatever you have as a weapon, and what you have in your pockets right now. Yoshi, since your team has two extra people, choose two people to sit out".

"Samus, because she can easily beat me if it came to it, and Marth, because I don't want to disappoint the ladies by ruining his perfect face".

"Hey, what about me?" Roy asked.

"Eh, you're close. Just not as perfect".

"Ok, we have randomly chosen the order of which you will go in, so let's get right to it".

**Round 1**

**Bowser vs Kirby**

Bowser started advancing on Kirby.

"Prepare for my super strong attack of amazing awesomeness!" Bowser roared.

Kirby ate Bowser. He spat him out over the water and he fell in.

"Kirby moves on!

**Young Link vs Fox**

Young Link swung at Fox, only to miss and to be kicked at from behind. He was pushed over the edge.

"Fox moves on!"

**Mewtwo vs Jigglypuff**

A wild Mewtwo would like to kill you.

Jigglypuff used Sing.

Mewtwo blocks it with nothing.

Mewtwo uses ultimate Psychic.

Jigglypuff is thrown with force off the podium.

Mewtwo gained 37 exp.

Mewtwo leveled up.

Mewtwo wants to learn the move Victory Dance, but has four moves. Should a move be deleted?

Mewtwo got rid of bone breaker and learned Victory Dance.

Mewtwo used victory dance.

**Roy vs Pichu**

"Please don't hurt me! I'm just a cute little Pichu!" Pichu said very sadly.

"Sorry, but I have to win this!" Roy exclaimed. Pichu pulled out silly string and sprayed it all over Roy.

"What the!? How is this supposed to stop me?"

"You're supposed to fall backwards".

"Oh, my bad. Woah!" Roy said falling backwards and landing in the water.

**Gannondorf vs Falco**

"You know you don't stand a chance". Gannondorf sneered.

"Actually, I'm awesome, so you have to lose". Falco jeered, grabbing Gannondorf and throwing him over the edge.

**Mr. Game and Watch vs Ness**

"You's is as good as is dead". Mr. Game and Watch sneered.

"Uh, no I'm not. I have fans that I can't let down". Ness replied.

"Oh, well I still thinks that I will beat's you". Mr. Game and Watch said, hitting Ness over and over with a hammer.

"Ow! Stop! That hurts! Why am I letting you beat me up with a hammer?" Ness asked as he was thrown over the edge.

**Zelda vs Dr. Mario**

"You wouldn't hurt a lady. I'm sure of that".

"Hah, where did you get that idea from!" Dr. Mario exclaimed, pushing Zelda over the edge.

**Yoshi vs Luigi**

Yoshi ate Luigi and won.

That was it. No joke, there was nothing else to it.

**Peach vs Pikachu**

"AHHHHHH! A mouse!" Peach screamed, using her high heels to step on Pikachu over and over again until he was so weak, he fell over the edge by mistake.

**Link vs Popo**

"This should be easy". Link muttered, swinging his sword.

"Don't get to cocky. You may just find yourself defeated by me and my awesomeness". Popo cheered, swinging his hammer.

It wasn't a very interesting fight. All they did was swing their sword and hammer aimlessly. Finally, Popo managed to hit Link many times and got him into the water.

"And that's that. Kirby, Fox, Mewtwo, Pichu, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, Dr. Mario, Yoshi, Peach, and Popo move on to round two. Team MH has 4 people advancing while Team Meatloaf has 6. I'd be careful Team Meatloaf. If Yoshi is the last one standing, then he will have three safety passes and you probably won't be able to get him out". Master Hand said. He then flipped a switch to see the contestants for round 2.

**Round 2**

**Kirby vs Peach**

"Aww! A cute little pink puffball!" Peach said cutely.

Kirby ate Peach

**Popo vs Yoshi**

Yoshi smirked and used his tongue to eat Popo. However, Popo was prepared and smashed his hammer onto Yoshi's tongue. While Yoshi was in pain, Popo pushed him into the water.

**Mewtwo vs Falco**

"I'm too awesome for this". Falco smiled.

"You want to get the cookie in the water". Mewtwo said in a hypnotizer sort of way.

"I want to get the cookie in the water". Falco said in a hypnotized way.

Falco walked over the edge.

**Fox vs Dr. Mario**

"Wait, we're on the same team! How is that fair?" Fox asked.

"There were six people remaining on your team. Two of you would have to go against each other no matter what". Master Hand responded.

"Well that sucks". Fox muttered.

"No, this sucks". Dr. Mario said, knocking Fox in the water. He used Fox being distracted as an advantage.

**Pichu vs Mr. Game and Watch**

"None of you's tricks will work against me's. I be a 2-d figure, so 3-d things have no fect on me". Mr. Game and Watch taunted.

He tripped over some barbeque sauce.

"Yay! My plot worked". Pichu cheered.

"You realize that I still be here. I didn't slips and falls".

"Oh, but you were supposed to fall over the edge". Pichu said sadly.

Mr. Game and Watch threw Pichu over the edge.

"That was pitiful for Team Meatloaf. They lost every round except for the one they were forced to win. You guys basically left Dr. Mario against Kirby, Popo, Mewtwo, and Game and Watch".

"Wait, doesn't that mean I automatically get a safety pass for being the last one remaining on my team?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Not this time. The safety pass will only go to the one who wins the whole thing. Being that there are five people left, you will are go onto the arena at once and fight to the last person. Good luck".

**Final Round**

**Popo vs Mewtwo vs Kirby vs Dr. Mario vs Mr. Game and Watch**

"Four people. And all by myself. Too easy". Dr. Mario sneered.

"Let's go! I haven't done enough in this show. I need to prove that I'm awesome!"

"Now that I think of it, I haven't done much either". Kirby quirked.

"Whatever, let's get him". Mewtwo grumbled using a psystrike on Dr. Mario

"No you don't!" Dr. Mario dodged the attack and jumped towards them.

Everything else after that seemed to go in slow motion for everyone else. What they saw was Dr. Mario jumping for four people who were relatively strong.

Dr. Mario jumped right in between the four of them and jumped towards Mr. Game and Watch, grabbing his 2 dimensional body and throwing him at Kirby. He then grabbed Popo by the neck and pushed his head down right into his knee. He then jumped at Mewtwo and spun, performing a successful round-house kick, hitting him square in the face. Game and Watch pulled out a hammer and slammed it onto D.M, only to have him turn around, block it, and snap it in two. He then punched him square in the face. He then pulled out a pill and grabbed Kirby by the neck. He stuffed the pill into Kirby's throat which caused him to start choking. D.M then punched him in the face. All four of them were now unconscious. It seemed impossible, but Dr. Mario had really done it. Everyone else just stared with wide eyes as the good old doctor pushed the fours bodies off the arena.

"And Dr. Mario wins for Team Meatloaf! Doc, this is the third time in a row you've won for your team. How do you do it?" Master Hand asked.

"That's something for me to know myself. Nothing you need to worry about". Dr. Mario smiled.

"Well, that ends this episode. So please vote for one of the following...

Young Link,

Mr. Game and Watch,

Pikachu,

Kirby,

Popo,

Mewtwo, 

Roy,

Luigi,

or Zelda.

Gannondorf has a safety pass, so don't for him, as votes against him will not count. Also, please like for two people, one for each team, and continue suggesting challenge ideas. Until next time, we will see you when we care". The camera cut off after that.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please vote and I will post the next chapter much faster next time around._


	5. A very familiar scenario

_New chapter, new excitement. Let's not make haste, we will begin now._

_And I apologize to Guest. Normally, I'm able to tell by the user name what gender everyone is, but the name 'Guest' doesn't give me much of a clue. Neither does anything you say in your reviews. I apologize again._

* * *

**Team MH: Young Link (Captain), Mr. Game and Watch, Kirby, **

**Pikachu, Popo, Mewtwo, Roy, Luigi, Gannondorf, Zelda**

**Team Meatloaf: Yoshi (Captain), Falco, Samus, Dr. Mario, **

**Pichu, Link, Marth, Jigglypuff, Peach, Fox, Ness, Bowser**

**Eliminated: Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Mario**

* * *

"Welcome back everybody!" Master Hand roared.

"Why do we suck so bad?" Kirby asked.

"Don't look at me, Popo screwed us over". Mewtwo said, trying to avoid any blame.

"But I'm too popular to be the one that makes us lose". Popo said worriedly.

"This time, we got six votes. I hope you're happy. We also had four people vote for sp. We will begin with that".

"I better have won one". Jigglypuff muttered.

"The three people who got at least one vote for the safety pass for Team Meatloaf are Yoshi, Pichu, and Ness".

"Finally". Ness muttered.

"Alright. I'm going to win a third safety pass". Yoshi sneered.

"No you're not. Because you suck so much, you only got one vote".

"Awwwww".

"That leaves Ness and Pichu, who both got two votes. We will randomly choose someone. And it's not going to be Ness".

"I hate you. Everyone does".

"Shut up, nobody hates me. I'm too awesome for that". Master Hand spun the wheel.

1. Pichu

2. Ness

"Congratulations Pichu! Here is your safety pass".

"Yay for rigging!" Pichu cheered.

"What?"

"That's not true. Unless Pichu rigged the elimination wheel".

"Oh, that's not the elimination wheel. Then the rigging will happen soon". Pichu said evilly.

"Now, time for Team MH. Those who received a vote for the safety pass are Mr. Game and Watch, Popo, and Mewtwo".

"Wait, nobody voted for me this time?! That means I'll have to kill Link". Gannondorf snarled.

"You can only kill people on your team". Master Hand called to him.

"Oh, then I'll kill Young Link. I guess he's a good replacement".

"You can't kill me. You're old, and I'm young". Young Link jeered.

"Why won't you stop making fun of my age!?" Gannondorf screamed.

"Right... Mewtwo and Popo only got one vote, and Game and Watch got two. Congratulations, here is your safety pass!"

"Alrights. Now things are in favors of me's". Game and Watch cheered.

"And now, the votes. Let's begin. The people who got a vote are listed here". Master Hand pulled down a screen.

_"Hmm I vote out the Great Mewtwo. That'll piss some people off XD Even though I know he's not going."- DatLittleStar_

"You're right on that, I know I'm not going anywhere, and a lot of people would be disappointed, like you for example". Mewtwo glared.

"Next vote!"

_"I vote off Popo."- Psychic Karate_

"What? But I'm too popular to receive a vote!" Popo worriedly said.

"Shut up, you're unpopular. Next vote!"

_"And I vote for Popo to be out."- Catanator_

"This isn't possible! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" Popo screamed.

Kirby threw a book at him. "Continue".

"Thank you very much. Next!"

_"I don't know who to vote for. I guess Roy."- Giantshark1829_

"You don't know who to vote for, so you vote me?" Roy asked.

"Looks like this is your unlucky day". Marth said sexily.

"Next!"

_"Out of all the characters to vote off, I like all but Roy. So sorry Roy, but I'm voting against you."- Guest_

"How could somebody not like me?! I'm awesome!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if somebody didn't even know your name until now. Next!"

_"I vote for Young Link to be eliminated."- Infernap_

"What? I still got a vote, even though it's for no reason?" Young Link sighed.

"And that's all the votes! Mewtwo and Young Link are safe with one, Popo and Roy are in danger with two. Let's randomly determine who goes home". Master Hand spun the wheel.

1. Roy

2. Popo

"Congratulations Popo, you just got eliminated!"

"Pichu, how could you?" Popo screamed.

"Oh, that's the elimination wheel. I thought that was the elimination wheel". Pichu pointed to Master Hand's coffee, which he was drinking right then. "I put glue in it".

Master Hand spat out the coffee and threw Popo into another room.

"Now, we got one challenge idea from our good new friend Infernape. The challenge says that you should play a Race to the Finish. if you recall from classic mode, it's where you have to get to the end within a certain time limit. You must go to the farthest door. But since we're on teams, the rules will be a little different. The way to win is that whichever team finishes with the most amount of time combined wins. That make sense?" Master Hand asked.

"Man, not that again. That was really hard to do last time I did it". Luigi sighed.

"Oh yeah, if you don't finish in time, then you're time will be zero seconds. The timer will start at 55 seconds since everyone can finish within that amount of time. Team Meatloaf, you must make it fair by sitting out three people. Yoshi, who do you pick?"

"Peach, Bowser, and Jigglypuff". Yoshi calmly said.

"Great. I still don't get a chance to prove my worth". Jigglypuff muttered.

"Great. The only good thing is that I get to sit next to Peach". Bowser grumbled.

"At least I get to watch Marth". Peach said dreamily.

"That's all she talks about. What's so special about that guy?" Bowser asked.

"Team MH, you're up first".

_Because it's the same thing over and over again, we're just going to tell you how much time everyone had after they finished._

Young Link finished with 7 seconds to spare.

Game and Watch finished with 4 seconds to spare.

Kirby finished with 10 seconds to spare.

Pikachu finished with 12 seconds to spare.

Mewtwo finished with 9 seconds to spare.

Roy finished with 11 seconds to spare.

Luigi was unsuccessful, so he got zero seconds.

Gannondorf finished with 2 seconds to spare.

Zelda finished with 5 seconds to spare.

"That means you guys have a grand total of 60 seconds time left over. Team Meatloaf needs to do better than that in order to win. Begin!"

Yoshi finished with 10 seconds to spare.

Falco finished with 13 seconds to spare.

Samus finished with 3 seconds to spare.

Dr. Mario was unsuccessful, so he got zero seconds.

Pichu finished with 11 seconds to spare.

Link was unsuccessful, so he got zero seconds.

Marth finished with 9 seconds to spare.

Fox finished with 10 seconds to spare.

Ness finished with 4 seconds to spare.

"The grand total is...60 seconds! We have a tie! Let's just randomly determine who wins. But first, Falco had the fastest time, so he wins a safety pass". Master Hand handed Falco a safety pass.

"Thank you". Falco said happily.

"Let's look and see who wins". Master Hand flipped the switch. Everyone waited in anticipation.

1. Team MH

2. Team Meatloaf

"Team MH actually wins something!" Master Hand roared. Team MH cheered.

"And so viewers, time to vote. Vote to eliminated either...

Samus,

Jigglypuff,

Peach, 

Fox, 

Ness,

and Bowser.

Yoshi, Marth, Link, Dr. Mario, and Falco all have safety passes. Wow. Doesn't give you much of an option on who to vote for. Anyway, please vote, and we will see you next time!" The camera cut off.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait. I got this chapter out, and I'm hoping that I might be able to make faster updates soon. Don't forget to vote, like, and suggest a challenge. Until next time, see you later._


	6. Take your pick

_Sorry for the long wait everyone. I'm back, and I'm ready to continue my four series. First up, this one. So without further ado, let's begin._

_Thank you to all who voted. Within three days, I have gotten 14 votes! It's really amazing._

* * *

**Team MH: Young Link (Captain), Mr. Game and Watch, Kirby, **

**Pikachu,**** Mewtwo, Roy, Luigi, Gannondorf, Zelda**

**Team Meatloaf: Yoshi (Captain), Falco, Samus, Dr. Mario,**

**Pichu, Link, Marth, Jigglypuff, Peach, Fox, Ness, Bowser**

"Welcome back!" Master Hand roared. The audience somewhat cheered because they at least got to see people that weren't Master Hand.

"For the first time ever, Team MH won a challenge last time, and Team Meatloaf is now up for elimination". Master Hand pulled out a card.

"Where do you keep those cards? You don't even have pockets?" Samus asked.

"I have my ways. Now, we will begin with the safety passes. For Team Meatloaf, by a vote, of 6-2-1-1-1, Pichu comes in second, and Ness comes in first. So Pichu wins the sp!" Master Hand handed Pichu the safety pass. "Unfortunately, someone voted for two people on the same team (Ness and Samus), so we only counted Ness's vote for the sp".

"Thank you! But I'm not selfish. Ness, you can have my safety pass!" Pichu said happily, handing over the safety pass.

"Damn it". Master Hand muttered. "For Team MH, by a vote, of 2-2-1-1-1-1-1, Zelda and Mr. Game and Watch have a tie! Let's randomly determine who gets it". Master Hand spun the wheel.

"And Mr. Game and Watch wins the sp!" Master Hand handed over the safety pass.

"So, I's get's two nows?" He asked.

"Yes you do. Now, to the votes. First up, we need to get through the safety passes.

Yoshi won a safety pass due to becoming team captain. He won another safety pass, but doesn't have to use it just yet.

In the first elimination, Marth got the most votes for the safety pass, so he won it then.

In the paintball competition, Link was the last one standing, so he won the safety pass.

In the last man standing competition, Dr. Mario won in a 4-1 odds and won the safety pass.

In the last elmination, Pichu was on top of the randomizer over Ness and won the safety pass.

And finally, in the race to the finish competition, Falco finished in the least amount of time, so he won a safety pass". Everyone turned in their safety passes.

"The only other person remaining on the team that recieved zero votes is Samus!"

"Oh no! I'm not safe!" Peach cried.

"Blonds". Link muttered.

"What did you just say?" Samus asked, grabbing hold of Link.

"I said blonds. They're stupid, right? Why do you care?" Link asked.

"Because it just so happens that I am also a blond". Samus said through gritted teeth.

"What? Oh dear". Link said, a little worried.

"Sucks to be you Link". Gannondorf laughed.

"And if I think about it, you're also blond". Samus sneered.

"So what, I'm not stupid. And neither are you".

"But yet Peach, Young Link, and the blonds in the audience are?"

"N-no".

"You care for me! Does that mean we're in an alliance?" Peach asked.

"Uh, sure". Samus shrugged.

"MOVING ON!" Master Hand shrieked. "Ness, Bowser, Jigglypuff, Peach, and Fox all recieved at least one vote".

"Bowser can't be eliminated! I haven't thrown this pie at him yet!" Pichu squealed.

"What?" Bowser asked.

Pichu threw his pie at Bowser.

"It's cherry. Not bad. Did you make this?" Bowser asked.

"Nope, Kirby did".

"I had a lot of spare time while I was ignoring Zelda's rambling about something related to her". Kirby shrugged.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE LISTINING!" Zelda screamed.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Peach, you recieved one vote and Fox, you recieved two votes, so you're both safe". Master Hand read.

"What does the fox say!?" Pichu sang.

"F*** you". Fox muttered.

"You were supposed to say something nice!" Pichu screamed.

"Bowser recieved three votes, so he stays in". Master Hand also read. Bowser sighed.

"That leaves Jigglypuff and Ness. Ness, you're up for elimination for your strength in fans, and Jigglypuff, you're up for being evil".

"I haven't done anything evil yet". Jigglypuff smiled cutely, knowing what she put in Master Hand's room.

"The results are in, and we have a tie! Let's randomly determine again". Master Hand spun the wheel.

1. Jigglypuff

2. Ness

"And that means Ness is out of here! Finally! It's about damn time!" Master Hand threw Ness into the next room with lots of force.

"And, since Ness had won the safety pass this episode, his pass moves down to Pichu".

"I said I'm not selfish!" He screamed.

"Anyway, we got two challenge ideas. Both from first time reviewers. The first is from someone named Writes4u. The challenge suggestion states that you will go to boot camp with the Wii Fit Trainer and the last one remaining wins.

The second idea is from Jawesome1134 (Infernap also mentioned the suggestion, but it wasn't his idea). This challenge says that you will all have a loftwing race. The team with the lowest average wins".

"Yes". Link cheered silently.

"Both of these ideas were really good, and we couldn't decide which one to do. So, we're going to try something new. It's going to be the teams against each other. Young Link and Yoshi will decide which challenge they want their team to participate in. Decide now".

"Yoshi, we're going to do Loftwing races because I'm better at it than any of you!" Link snarled.

"We like to do the loftwing race". Young Link said to Master Hand. Zelda and Gannondorf smiled.

"And that means Team Meatloaf will go to boot camp. Let me explain. Whoever wins each challenge wins immunity. Everyone else that doesn't have a safety pass will be up for elimination. Make sense?" He asked.

"Agreed". Jigglypuff shrugged.

"Then I will see you back here when you finish your tasks". And with that, the teams made their seperate ways.

* * *

**Loftwing Racing**

"Welcome to the world that is known to The Legend of Zelda. Today, you're challenge is to ride a loftwing at the same time and whoever crosses the finish line first wins the challenge. However, since they know what they're doing, Young Link, Gannondorf, and Zelda will have to do it with their arms tied behind their backs".

"That seems a little unfair". Young Link muttered.

"It's because you three know what you're doing. Now, choose your bird and let's begin". Master Hand pulled out his starting pistol as everyone choose a bird, and the three hylians got their hands behind their backs.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Master Hand shot the pistol. Confusion as to how the bird got into the air spread across the team.

"Uh, excuse me. Can we start moving? I'm kind of in a competition for smash coins". Pikachu asked the loftwing.

"Where do we even need to go?" Roy asked.

"Just around the island". Master Hand responded.

Young Link managed to get off the ground, only to almost fall. Somehow, he managed to grab on to the tail of the bird using his feet.

"Wow. That is strength".

Within grueling seconds, everyone else managed to find themselves in the air. The sight was incredible, but they had no time to look at it. They were in a race for immunity.

Young Link managed to get himself back onto the back of the bird. "This is nice. I'm finally back in my element". He said calmly.

"I am's going to beets you!" Mr. Game and Watch screamed, knocking his loftwing into Young Link's, sending both of them towards the ground.

"Fools. I'm going to be the winner". Gannondorf sneered. Seconds later, he ran into a cloud.

"What am I supposed to do again?" Luigi asked to nobody, moving his loftwing out of control, hitting everybody off their loftwing, including himself. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to save himself and recover from the fall. With no other competition, he crossed the finish line.

"And Mewtwo wins immunity!" Master Hand roared. He then started running back to the arena, leaving everyone else to groan in pain.

* * *

**Wii Fit Boot Camp**

"Hello there everyone. My name is Wii Fit Trainer". The Wii Fit Trainer started. "A nice, peaceful place for excercise is a grassy field. This is where we will work out. The last one who is able to successfully complete the task will win immunity. Let's begin with a warm up". WFT grabbed her ankle, and pulled it up over her head.

"This will be easy". Bowser smiled. He performed the task. The sound of someone crunching celery could be heard as he performed this task.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Bowser screamed as he fell over. Everyone else managed to do this, despite hearing something from Samus how the suit was getting in her way.

"This is by far, one of the easiest things I've had to do". Marth said. Peach sighed, and Link and Jigglypuff noticed this. They smiled to each other.

"Now, we will try this". WFT got onto the ground and stretched her legs out. She reached her arms to the sky and layed backwards in a 180 degree angle. She then moved her legs to go above her head and past it. Everyone else followed. Peach continued staring at Marth. Jigglypuff quietly said something to Link, who smiled and turned to the two.

"Hey Peach! I'd be careful hanging around Marth if I were you. I've heard he has HIV!" Link jeered. This caused Marth to move his legs to the left, which brought a pain into his legs, making him unable to keep the position.

"WHAT?!" Peach screamed, standing up, getting her out of the challenge.

"Peach, you know that's not true".

"Do you know how many women he's been infecting Peach? Lots". Jigglypuff sneered.

"Oh dear. This is news to me. I really should be leaving". Peach started running away.

"Peach, wait". Marth started running after. Jigglypuff and Link started laughing like crazy. At least until that messed up Jigglypuff. Link started focusing more.

"Next". WFT got onto her hands and raised one hand off the ground. She then started splitting her legs out. Everyone attempted this.

"You know what, this is ridiculous". Samus groaned. She used her free hand to press some buttons on her power suit, and the suit came off, making her all the more flexible. She was now Zero Suit Samus, and Dr. Mario, Fox, Link, and Bowser couldn't help but stare at her. Dr. Mario fell over because of this, and Falco fell off on the account that he just couldn't keep his balance. Zero Suit muttered something about regretting.

After many more flexible moves later, Pichu, Fox, and Yoshi had all fallen over. Yoshi kept asking if there was a buffet anywhere, and he kept getting the same response no. It was down to Zero Suit Samus and Link.

"Hey baby. What say you and me make a lot of people jealous right now and make out. You won't regret it". Link smiled, hoping she would take the bait.

"Go to hell". Zero Suit muttered.

"Next". WFT then procceeded to make her signiture pose. The two followed.

"Come on. You know you want me". Link grinned. Samus grabbed her blaster and fired at him. Link dodged.

"Ha! I win!" Link cheered, fistpumping the air.

"Indeed you do". WFT responded.

"I can't belive I didn't see that". Samus muttered, putting back on her power suit.

* * *

In time, both groups were back at the arena. Master Hand pulled out a notecard.

"So, Mewtwo and Link are immune and safe from voting. So, please vote for one of these people.

Young Link,

Kirby,

Dr. Mario,

Falco,

Fox,

Samus, 

Bowser,

Pikachu,

Luigi,

Marth,

Peach,

Roy,

Gannondorf,

Zelda,

or Jigglypuff.

Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch, and Pichu have safety passes, so don't vote for them. And despite being on teams, you can only vote for one of these people. Also, in this rare opportunity, please vote for someone to return!

Donkey Kong,

Captain Falcon,

Mario,

Popo,

or Ness.

Please vote for someone to return, except I highly reccommend not voting for Ness. That raps it up, so until next time, good bye". Master Hand ended.

"Not so fast".

Master Hand turned around to see a familiar person. "You. What do you want?"

"I'm here for my revenge. And that revenge, is against you".

* * *

_I'm finally back. It feels so good. Please vote for one person, like two (still teams), and vote for one to return. And please suggest more challenge suggestions. I already have in mind the next challenge, but I'll see what else I get._

_Here's how the voting should work._

_Vote: Samus_

_Like: Falco and Luigi_

_Rejoin: Mario_

_It doesn't have to be exactely like that. But that's sort of the basis of it. Until next time, peace._


	7. Who shall return?

_Sorry for the wait. Let's begin. And thank you to all those who voted._

* * *

**Team MH: Young Link (captain), Mr. Game and Watch, **

**Kirby, Mewtwo, Roy, Luigi, Gannondorf, Zelda, Pikachu**

**Team Meatloaf: Yoshi (captain), Falco, Jigglypuff, Fox, Dr. Mario,**

**Marth, Peach, Link, Bowser, Pichu, Samus**

**Eliminated: Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Mario, Popo, Ness**

The contestants were all standing on their podiums again. However, Master Hand didn't seem to show up. There was an awkward silence.

"I been accepted for the next Smash Bros game." Zelda said, breaking the silence.

"Gee, nobody really cares." Dr. Mario moaned.

"Where is Master Hand?" Kirby asked.

"People care less about that." Young Link answered.

Just as Young Link finished that, a figure suddenly appeared from the shadows, smiling. The audience gasped, and then started cheering.

"Megaman?!" Everyone said, shocked.

"That's right, I'm back. I took it upon myself to lock Master Hand in a giant jar of peanut butter that I found in Crazy Hand's apartment, and I am back to host this portion of the season." Megaman smiled.

"Thank goodness." Link sighed.

"Now, I believe we have some inportant matters to attend to. Like safety passes and eliminations, not to mention the return of someone. Let start with safety passes. Since I don't have the card, I can only say that I know that Luigi and Pichu got two votes, and a few other people got one, so you two win the safety pass!"

"Again? Yay!" Pichu cheered.

"Alright! The fans always love me!" Luigi also cheered.

"The fans hate you Luigi." Samus groaned.

"Now, for the votes. Mewtwo and Link were safe via the challenge, plus Pichu, Mr. Game and Watch, and Yoshi all have safety passes. Those who have votes are Marth, Roy, Jigglypuff, Fox, and Bowser".

"Ugh! This is pointless." Jigglypuff sighed.

_Voting bowser out- Psychic Karate_

"This person really hates me to vote for me twice in a row." Bowser grumbled.

_I vote for Roy to be eliminated- Owen96_

"You have no reason to vote for me! I did nothing!" Roy screamed.

_Vote: Jigglypuff- DatLittleStar_

"Yeah, get rid of the evil people to lose drama." Jigglypuff sighed.

"That dosen't work." Falco mentioned.

"It does when you're cute. Unlike you."

_I think I'll vote of Roy... Again.- Guest_

"You people have no taste in Fire Emblem likeness."

"What?"

_I'll vote Roy- GiantShark1829_

"Dude, are you kidding me? He's not even-."

"Next!" Megaman said really quickly.

_I'm going to vote out Marth.- writes4u_

"It's about the HIV thing, isn't it. Trust me, that's not true. They just said that to ruin my game, and Peach's." Marth groaned.

_I'm voting for the furry creator Fox!- Guest_

"Wait, we have two guests?" Fox asked, confused.

"So be it, it's not your job to contradict our fans. With three votes, Roy is out of here!" Megaman gently picked up Roy and moved him into another room.

"Wow. Already showing you're better than Master Hand." Kirby smiled.

"And now, the rejoin!" Megaman turned to five more podiums, showing Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Mario, Popo, and Ness. All seemed very exhausted. Especially Ness.

"With zero votes, Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon will not return."

"This is an outrage! I was unfairly eliminated!" Donkey Kong screamed.

"Don't worry Samus. I'll still cheer for you from the sidelines." Falcon smiled.

"With one vote, Mario, you will not rejoin."

"I'm surprised I even got a vote." Mario groaned.

Popo and Ness looked in anticipation.

"Popo, you only got two votes, and Ness got five votes. I think it was already obvious of course, but Ness returns."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Popo screamed.

"But, it's not over yet. It's time for the competition to determine the second one to return."

* * *

Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Mario, Popo, and Roy were all standing by a lake. The others weren't aloud to watch.

"We got a suggestion from DatLittleStar. Do you recall the Subspace Emissary? If you do, then you should remember the lake that holds the legendary pokemon Rayquaza. Your task is to swim in the water, and avoid being attacked by this ferocious creature. Last one still around wins. Got that?" Megaman asked.

"Monkeys can't swim!" Donkey Kong screamed.

"Well then, good luck." Megaman pushed everyone into the water and waited. They all started swimming around, very nervous about the legendary in the lake.

"Wait, why is a dragon and flying type taking residence in a lake?" Mario asked. Mario was suddenly dragged down.

"One down, four to go." Roy smiled. He was then dragged down. Donkey Kong then dissapeared on the account that he didn't know how to swim. Popo then got onto Falcon's shoulders.

"Hey, get off. My shoulders are too sexy for you." Captain Falcon smiled, flexing. He was then dragged down.

"And Popo returns!" Megaman roared to nobody in particular.

"I think everyone is dead." Popo said once getting back on land.

"Well, I'd love to check, but there's a bagel store that just opened up, and I'd like to get there before the line get's too big."

"But-."

"BAGELS!" Megaman screamed, grabbing Popo and running off.

* * *

The rest of the competitors were less then happy to see Popo return with Megaman.

"Great. We have a dweeb return." Mewtwo sighed.

"Now, let's determine who gets who. Which team wants Popo?" Nobody showed any emotion.

"Alright, who wants Ness?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Ok, so since Team MH has less numbers, they can get Ness, and Team Meatloaf can have Popo."

"Great." Fox muttered sarcastically.

"Now, onto the challenge for you guys. This challenge suggestion was from Smash Productions. He suggest that you-." He stopped, then started laughing. A small laugh at first, but started getting louder and more crazier. Everyone looked between each other nerviously. A train pulled up for some reason, and Megaman motioned for everyone to get in, all while still laughing.

As soon as they were on the train and it had left, Zelda popped the question. "So what's the challenge?"

* * *

**The following day**

"So, what am I supposed to do again?" A women in a sky blue dress asked.

"Your objective is to alter the board in which the competitiors are competing on. You see these buttons around you? They will alter the arena in some way. Use these whenever you want. Got that?"

"Yes, but why me? Why do I have to do this?" The women asked.

"Because you have nothing to do until late 2014. So, until then, you might as well be occupied with something, Rosalina." Megaman smiled.

"Well, ok. The board is ready to go."

* * *

"Ask a stupid question." Link sighed. The contestants were being raised into a field that looked like a desert. Everyone looked around to see tumbleweeds blowing, and very little water. An area in the center of all of them showed weapons to take.

"You have 60 seconds until the start of the next challenge. It will not end until one remains. And don't forget, may the odds be ever in your favor." Megaman's voice could be heard.

"No, not the Hunger Games!" Popo screamed.

50 seconds to go.

Peach glared at Marth, making him feel slightly uncomfortable as to what she may do.

40 seconds to go.

Link looked at Zelda. He sighed. If she needed to die so that he could win, then so be it.

30 seconds to go.

Pichu was crying. He knew that no matter what, he would lose Pikachu.

20 seconds to go.

For some reason, Jigglypuff was ready to go. The only thing she was worried about was Mewtwo.

10 seconds to go.

Ness was rather angry. He had just returned, and he now had to fight to the death. It was ridiculous.

5 seconds to go.

Bowser and Gannondorf had already locked eyes on the weapon they wanted. It was near time to charge.

4 seconds to go.

All Yoshi and Kirby could think about was eating food.

3 seconds to go

Popo and Luigi were terrified about possibly dying. They wanted to leave now.

2 seconds to go.

Samus, Game and Watch, and Dr. Mario were rather angry with the fact of having to kill one another.

1 second to go.

"You know, why are we waiting on these podiums? Not like anything would happen, right?" Someone asked.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

**BOOM!**

0 seconds to go.

"GO!" Megaman roared. The competition was on.

* * *

_Sorry about cutting it off here. I really hate to have to go through more than one challenge within a chapter. So, who's dead, and who will die. You will find out next time._

_I plan on making this more than two parts. I plan on making this the longest challenge yet. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. Thank you Smash Productions, for the awesome idea._

_So, in the reviews, please tell me who you want to send assistance too. Be sure to list who it is, and what item you're sending. It can only be one. What you decide may impact the competition, so choose well. Every vote counts, even if someone gets voted for more than once. That just means they get more than one item._

_Here's an example for what I mean._

_First person: Please send Ness water_

_Second person: Give Zelda some medicine_

_Third person: Let Ness have a knife_

_All three of these items will be sent to the respected person, despite Zelda only getting one and Ness getting two._

_So that ends it here. See you next time._


	8. Let the games begin

_Happy 2014 to everyone! I'm back on this and I am excited for the next couple of chapters. So prepare yourself, because if you don't like death, then you may not want to read this chapter. Let's begin._

_To answer Guest's question, yes. I have already planned what will happen in Brawl as of those who don't get a chance to compete._

_And just a heads up, this chapter, along with the next few will be in the tributes POV. Just letting you know._

* * *

_Previously on The Sole Smasher Melee Competitoin:_

_The contestants were being raised into a field that looked like a desert. Everyone looked around to see tumbleweeds blowing, and very little water. An area in the center of all of them showed weapons to take._

_"You have 60 seconds until the start of the next challenge. It will not end until one remains. And don't forget, may the odds be ever in your favor." Megaman's voice could be heard._

_"No, not the Hunger Games!" Popo screamed._

_50 seconds to go._

_Peach glared at Marth, making him feel slightly uncomfortable as to what she may do._

_40 seconds to go._

_Link looked at Zelda. He sighed. If she needed to die so that he could win, then so be it._

_30 seconds to go._

_Pichu was crying. He knew that no matter what, he would lose Pikachu._

_20 seconds to go._

_For some reason, Jigglypuff was ready to go. The only thing she was worried about was Mewtwo._

_10 seconds to go._

_Ness was rather angry. He had just returned, and he now had to fight to the death. It was ridiculous._

_5 seconds to go._

_Bowser and Gannondorf had already locked eyes on the weapon they wanted. It was near time to charge._

_4 seconds to go._

_All Yoshi and Kirby could think about was eating food._

_3 seconds to go_

_Popo and Luigi were terrified about possibly dying. They wanted to leave now._

_2 seconds to go._

_Samus, Game and Watch, and Dr. Mario were rather angry with the fact of having to kill one another._

_1 second to go._

_"You know, why are we waiting on these podiums? Not like anything would happen, right?" Someone asked._

_"NO!" Everyone screamed._

_**BOOM!**_

_0 seconds to go._

_"GO!" Megaman roared. The competition was on._

* * *

**Fox POV**

I looked over after hearing the bang. Unfortunately, Young Link appearantely did not read the books, because he was blown sky high. The cannon was heard the moment he touched the ground. But I couldn't worry about that. I needed to get my equipment and run. I took off towards the center.

I quickly looked for my first targets. Ness was probably going to become a threat soon, with all the fans he had, so he could be my first target. Unfortunately, they took my blaster and my other items away when we entered. Fortunately, so did everyone else. So, we were all equal until we reached the center.

Being that I am Fox, I easily outran everyone to the center. I quickly grabbed as many throwing knives as I could. I noticed a gun next to them. This confused me for a moment, but I shrugged it off and grabbed the knife. At the same time as Pikachu.

**Pichu POV**

I grabbed a bag of food quickly and cutely for myself. I also took a hand grenade and some spray paint cans for distraction uses. However, at that exact moment, I heard the boom of the cannon.

I turned real cutely to see that Fox had just stabbed a knife into Pikachu's skull. I screamed cutely and threw the hand grenade at him. He only had a moment to react before it went off, and he was killed. But Kirby, who was running at me to get my food had gotten caught in the explosion and was killed too.

Just then, I felt a sharp sensation in my arm. I turned to see Samus grinning evily at me, pulling the knife forcefully out of my arm to stab me again. With my good arm, I cutely sprayed my spray paint into her defenseless eyes. For some reason, she wasn't allowed to wear her power armor.

Samus fell to the ground with pain in her eyes. I took this chance to run away in a cute matter. I realized later that I didn't have a weapon.

**Link POV**

After grabbing a machette, I saw Samus was defenseless on the ground. I saw this as an easy kill. As I slowly advanced on her, Gannondorf jumped in my way and smiled evily. He had a crossbow in his hands.

"Please do tell me what life in hell is like when I get there in 60 long years." Gannondorf laughed, shooting me with the crossbow in my left hip. I fell to the ground, and Gannondorf continued to laugh above me. I was rather angry now.

"How about you tell me when I get there!" I snarled, stabbing the machette into Gannondorf's kneecap. He screamed and fell. This was my chance to stab him right in the head. And I did that. The cannon went off.

I smiled weakly. In a desert terrain, water was going to be hard to come across. But I would need to find some to take care of my wound.

**Yoshi POV**

There was no food in sight. I couldn't believe it. How could it be possible that no food could possibly be in the area? It just doesn't add up. I started to panic.

Wait, don't trees have syrup in them? I can't believe how stupid I was. There weren't many trees around, but at least there were some.

Suddenly, I felt a blunt force hit the back of my head. I fell to the ground. Whoever was trying to pick a fight with the awesome Yoshi was about to get eaten. It was going to be easy. However, I felt the force again. This time, after the impact, the back of my head felt numb. Something was wrong. My vision was slowly blacking out. I could feel myself getting weaker.

Everything seemed to black out completely when I felt the object hit me for the third time.

**Ness POV**

By the time I had retrieved my stash of weapons, mostly everyone was gone. I had just witnessed Dr. Mario beat Yoshi three times with a metal club. The doctor took off to the east. I quickly took note of those dead, and prepared to run. But before I could, I was grabbed by an unknown force. I was dragged behind one of the few trees that actually had leaves.

"Please don't hurt me." I quickly said. My plan was to get them disracted so that I could shoot them with my handgun.

"I don't plan too." Said the voice.

I realized that this person meant no harm. I looked to see that the mysterious person was none other than Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo?" I said confused.

"I brought you in secrecy so that we could form an alliance. Being two psychic forces, I think the both of us could do rather well." Mewtwo grinned.

"Well, I guess for now. But if you betray me, then I'm going after you."

"I don't plan on betraying you. And this can last after this challenge as well."

"Wait, what happens after this challenge?" I asked.

Mewtwo looked up, and I did too. Capsules were coming from the sky. They landed either next to me or Mewtwo. I looked at the ones for me.

"One says 'From DRC'. The other one says 'From Guest'." I didn't know what this meant, but I hoped it was good.

"This one says 'From Smash Productions', and this other one says 'From Jawesome1134'." Mewtwo responded.

"Hey what do you know. I got an insta death ray and a bag of dragonite." I exclaimed. This was really going to help.

"I got a full restore and... bagels?" Mewtwo asked.

"The best thing they could give me was bagels? And here you got a death ray? That's real great." Mewtwo muttered.

"Yes! I got a bazooka from NYNAME'sSHEIK!" Zelda's voice could be heard cheering in a spot where Mewtwo and I could clearly see her.

I fired the death ray at her. Instantly, she died.

"That thing's pretty impressive. How many times can you use it?" Mewtwo asked.

"Let's find someone else." I mentioned.

"That can't be too hard. Luigi's trying to hide behind that moving tumbleweed." Mewtwo laughed at Luigi's pathetic attempt to hide from the psychic wonder.

"But my spot was so good!" Luigi moaned.

"I'm gonna test out the bag of dragonite." I said.

"You have a bag of six dragonites? Who the hell just gives those to you?" Mewtwo asked.

"Six? No, you must be thinking of the pokemon."

"Those aren't the pokemon?" He asked.

"Right. This just transforms me into a dragon." I opened the bag.

**Mewtwo POV**

"You're really going to waste that bag on Luigi?" I asked, very confused.

"I just want to see if it works." Ness reassured.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then it doesn't work." He answered sternly. Ness suddenly took the form of a giant dragon. Luigi screamed and ran, but Ness was faster, grabbing Luigi and eating him whole. The cannon went off.

"That was a waste." I told Ness when he changed back almost instantly after.

"Yeah, appearantely, the things that would instantly kill someone last for a very short period of time. Although, Luigi was pretty tasty."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he tasted like pizza, for whatever reason."

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

A bang was heard, and Ness's eyes suddenly grew dull. The cannon went off and Ness collapsed, with a bullet wound where his heart was.

"Great, so somebody managed to swipe a sniper rifle in the center and all I have is this bazooka that I took from Zelda, a full restore, and a bunch of bagels." I sighed.

**Popo POV**

I just kept running. All I can do was run. All I did was wait for everyone to leave the center, and I took some knives from Fox's body and ran. I don't know where everyone else is at. All I can hope is that I don't run into them.

A capsule fell in front of me. I wasn't sure of what it was or what it was for, but I saw a label that read 'From Owen96'. So, I picked it up and opened it.

"A bottle of water. This could help. Although I wish it was ice water." I sighed. I noticed another capsule was falling from the sky, going in a certain direction. So, I decided to follow it.

Unfortunately, I ran into Mr. Game and Watch, who was doing the same thing as me. He took one glance at me and held out his MP 18 at me. I held out my knives.

"That can't stop I. I'll kill you before you's can kill me." Mr. Game and Watch threatened. "Don't follow me." He slowly walked away with the gun still pointed at me.

"Yay! Water from Giantshark1829!" Pichu's voice could be heard. Game and Watch grinned, then montioned for me to go around him from behind. I nodded.

When I was in position, I heard Game and Watch jump out of the bushes to what appeared to be Pichu using some of the water to tend to a wound in his arm. Instantly, Pichu pulled out spray paint and sprayed it into G&W's eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHH'S!" He screamed, falling over in pain. Pichu turned around and sprayed his spray paint into my eyes and ran.

"MY EYES!" I screamed. I could hear Game and Watch muttering swear words next to me. I then felt a gun pressed to the back of my head, but I couldn't tell who it was. All I knew was that it wasn't Mr. Game and Watch because I could hear him slowly getting up, which made me assume that there was more than one person.

"Get up, now!" The person ordered. I couldn't tell who it was, nor could I tell by the voice.

"This way." I felt the barrel of the gun to my head, showing me a direction to move. Who was taking us prisoner?

**Falco POV**

Night had appeared in the air. I had taken shelter by digging a hole in the ground and made a underground shelter. But I left a spot for some air.

I already knew Fox was dead. I saw the grenade go off as I was grabbing my equipment. It was Pichu who did it, so I would be going after him.

Music started playing in the sky. I looked up from my shelter to see that there was indeed a sky barrier. Pictures of people started popping up. But these were the people who were dead already.

Young Link

**Samus POV**

I found it pathetic that they had to take away my entire power suit. I don't like it. It leaves me completely defenseless. I simply looked up at the sky as the people went by.

Pikachu

**Pichu POV**

Pikachu was dead, and on day one, three people attempted to kill me, and I killed two. I felt bad for those I killed, but Fox killed Pikachu, and Kirby was a tragic accident. I wish Pikachu was alive again.

Fox

**Marth POV**

I'm not so sure how many people were dead now, but I was about to find out soon enough. With each passing person, I knew that was one step closer to winning, but it also made me feel guilty on account of those dead. We didn't have to do this. We could have all stayed alive.

Kirby

**Dr. Mario**

Being a doctor, I should be helping people, not killing them. But I only have one shot. And I have to prove that this one shot will be the only shot I need. I've already done better than Mario. Now, the rest of the competition will have to fall just the same.

Gannondorf

**Mr. Game and Watch POV**

My sight was finally back to normal. But I have no idea as to where we are going. I do know however, who has decided to kidnap me and Popo. And yes, my thoughts do not have awful grammer.

Yoshi

**Peach POV**

I really wish all of these people wouldn't have to die. I wish Mario was here. He'd know what to do to get me out of this place. I can only wish though...

Zelda

**Link POV**

Why is it that everyone from my franchise except me died on the first day. I mean, I killed Gannondorf, and Young Link was an idiot, but Zelda too? This is just ridiculous. Now it's just me. And I need to survive. I will survive. There's no denying it.

Luigi

**Bowser POV**

I'm surprised I survived the first day without any injuries. It's rather impressive. Of course, if someone does try to fight me, then I can just smash them with my weight. Which makes me feel glad I didn't go on that diet.

Ness

**Jigglypuff POV**

So the popular one falls. That makes things a lot easier for me. Nobody will see me coming, and they will all be dead except for me. This is too easy. It's go time!

**Megaman POV**

Rosalina turned off the music, thus ending day 1.

"Are you sure we should keep doing this?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course we should." I smiled. "Now, for tommorrow, we start changing up the board a little bit. But for now, let them sleep. Their going to need it."


	9. Total destruction

_I'm back! Sorry for the delay of chapters. I've had to prepare myself for my mid term exams. High school is tough for those who are in middle school. Here's a tip. Don't forget to take notes and study. If you don't, you are screwed. Fortunately, I have a B average, but I need to keep it up. So, it may be a while before the update following this. Well, I've spent enough time wasting it. Let's begin._

_And just for those who reviewed, I can only except one thing from the stuff you selected. Besides Owen96 and Smash Productions, Infernap, and UmbreonRocks, everyone else choose to send somebody more than one thing or one thing to multiple people. You can only choose one thing for one person. Giantshark1829 told me who he wanted his item to go to, but the rest of you will have one of your items chosen randomly by me._

_And to UmbreonRocks, I'm afraid I can't have your item have unlimited uses. If that was to happen, then it would be completely unfair to the rest of the competition. I can still give it to him, but it will only be for one use, just like Ness's._

* * *

**Alive for Team MH: Mr. Game and Watch, Mewtwo**

**Alive for Team Meatloaf: Samus, Dr. Mario, Pichu, Marth, Peach, Jigglypuff, Falco, Bowser, Link, Popo**

"At this rate, team Meatloaf is sure to win. Then it will just be a fight between them." Megaman smiled. It was still dark ouside, and everyone in the arena was either sleeping or keeping a watchful eye out for anybody else.

"Shall we deport the capsules?" Rosalina asked.

"Lets. Although for some reason, we got this one capsule for Ness. And it's a bunch of lifenoodles. How exactly was Ness supposed to eat these?" Megaman stated in confusion. He then shrugged and let the other capsules fly.

"Also, set up the first board twist." Megaman smiled.

"Alright, all set up."

"Excellent." He grinned.

* * *

**Mr. Game and Watch POV**

I opened my digital eyes. I felt very weak. I saw some dry blood beside me. I also noticed that Popo was still unconscious. I didn't know what was going on, but I will find an answer. I slowly got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked. I felt a gun to my head again. I sighed. This was going to be a challenge to get out of.

"So Marth, you has really turned into the bad guy, huh?" I asked.

"Only to make sure me and Peach live." Marth smiled. Peach came out of the shadows.

"I got leaves in my hair again." Peach complained.

"We'll worry about it later. For now, we have to deal with these guys." Marth smiled. He forced me up. I was nervous. Could this be the end?

"Well, it looks like this will be the end for you. Just know that you never should have betted on the horses."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know, it came to me in a dream." Marth shrugged. A whirring sound was suddenly audible. We looked up to see a capsule land right beside Popo. It read 'From Owen96'. It opened to reveal a revolver. Instantly, Popo stood up, grabbed the gun and fired it at Marth, hitting him in his kneecap. I don't know how long Popo was actually awake, but it saved my life.

"Let's move out." Popo said in a army voice. I had no choice but to follow.

"AHHHH! Get after them!" Marth screamed to Peach, who quickly ran after us. She started firing a crossbow at us, but being Peach, she missed every single time. It was quite pathetic. We rushed out into an open clearing. Peach charged for us, but suddenly blew sky high.

"What the?" Popo asked in shock, turning around. Peach hit the ground, and the cannon went off immediately.

"Damn it. These land mines be on." I grumbled.

"How do we get past? I'm too popular to die!" Popo started overeacting. But I got an idea. I grabbed the gun and shot it towards the ground. Sure enough, the land mines went off.

"Brilliant!" Popo cheered. I sighed and started circumnavigating a path through the mines with Popo close behind.

**Falco POV**

"What was that?" I asked myself. I heard something outside, but I wasn't too sure as to what it was. I slowly walked out of my base, weapon in hand. I heard the bushes rustling. I turned towards it, ready to attack. And out walked out a donkey.

"What the f***?" I stated out loud.

"Oh, there you are. I was looking for you. I'm supposed to be here just to get on your nerves. So, are we really hiding in there?" The donkey asked, referring to the underground base I worked so hard on.

I shot the donkey.

And it got right back up.

"Holy crap, you're a demon." I said, backing up slowly.

"Don't worry. I'll be here until you die or you win." The donkey said happily.

"I don't need you. Go back to whatever it is that donkeys do." I motioned.

"Sorry, but that ain't gonna cut it. I'm staying here, and until then, you're just going to have to deal with me. Now, if you excuse me, I have to take a nap." The donkey walked off.

"Might as well give it a name." I sighed.

**Mewtwo POV**

"Thank you all." I smiled. From the capsules I got, I had recieved a pokeball with the pokemon Dragonite in it and a hyper blaster. This was nice. Along with that, I still had enough food to last me days, and a bazooka. Things were going smoothly for me. But I still had a competition to win.

My psychic powers could tell that someone was near. I looked and saw a giant koopa shell just staying there. I don't know why, but it was just there.

"Come out Bowser. We all know you can't beat me." I gloated.

"Fine. But I have this unrealistic sheild. You can't stop me!" Bowser laughed from inside the shell.

"No you don't."

"Fine, I don't. But we can at least work together. If we do, we're sure to win." Bowser mentioned.

"Well..."

I shot the bazooka at Bowser. He died.

"Now, who shall my next victim be?" I asked.

"Nobody, because you're the next one dead!" The voice of Dr. Mario could be heard. I turned to see a metal club coming straight towards me. I had no time to react before getting hit and falling to the ground.

**Dr. Mario POV**

I could kill him. I could do it right now. All I had to do was hit him in the head a few times and he would be dead. But, I knew there was no point. If anyone was to be a final opponet, he should be the one. But, there's no harm in taking all of his stuff.

So, I did.

"You have quite a lot of stuff Mewtwo." I smiled.

"I will kill you Doctor." Mewtwo growled.

"Sorry, but when the doctor's in the house, nobody leaves alive." I smiled, hitting him again. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. I grabbed his stuff and ran. It was a little heavy, so I didn't get very far. I dropped all of his stuff, as well as mine, which was only the metal club and an undercooked steak. Of course, then a capsule came down. It was a ray gun. I was really coming in with the dough. I looked at Mewtwo's pokeball, and opened it.

"Dragonite!" The pokemon roared.

"Excellent. I know a thing or two by playing pokemon from one of your moves." I smiled. Dragonite looked down at me, awaiting my command.

"Now Dragonite. Draco Meteor." I said dramatically.

**Pichu POV**

I had to move. It may have still been nighttime, but I had to keep moving. Too many people had tried to kill me. And just when I thought my luck was starting to turn around, I tripped over something.

"Owwww! My knee!" Marth screamed.

"No! Please don't kill me!" I screamed cutely.

"Pichu! Please, help me out. I don't know what to do. I'm stuck and vulnerable. Please, help me!" He screamed in agony. Just looking at his wound made me sick. I really didn't want to be shot.

A capsule fell down. This was followed by another one. When they opened, they revealed a deactivator and a death ray. Both of these would help.

So, I ran.

"Hey! Come back!" Marth screamed. But I just kept running. I didn't want to die. It was either live and be cute, or die and still be cute.

**Samus POV**

I was in a face off against Jigglypuff. He had a GIANT TANK. It was so giant, it had to be capitalized.

"How did you even get a GIANT TANK?" I asked.

"Because, I just found it lying around. Also, I got this monobear! That means you have to die!" Jigglypuff cackled.

"Not as special." I shrugged, jumping at Jigglypuff. The monobear was knocked out of her hands. We both rolled to the floor. We saw the monobear. We both rushed for it, but some sort of donkey landed on it. It went off.

"Ahhh! Feels good to know that annoying co-workers dead." The donkey sighed.

"Hey Jack, where are you!?" Falco's voice was heard. Jigglypuff smiled and ran off to the voice. Seconds later, he was thrown back.

"Owwww! That hurt!" Jigglypuff complained.

"Shut up." I snarled, grabbing my sniper rifle and shooting her in the brain. The cannon went off. I quickly made haste before Falco showed up.

**Link POV**

I was tempted to play music, just to calm my nerves. But it would give away my positon to everyone. Except for the fact that a capsule had just landed. And it was holding a bunch of food.

"Hmmm. Thank you DatLittleStar." I smiled. The food looked nice and ready to eat. So, I helped myself, as I was very hungry.

After taking a bite out of the lamb, I felt better. Although I felt kinda bad for the animals who had to die to make this meal so delicious.

Suddenly, the sky grew a reddish color. I looked up to see a single red orb in the sky along side multiple stars. I didn't know what it was, so I ignored it.

At least, for the moment.

It started glowing brighter. I had to move my eyes away from it. What was this thing?

Then, it blew up.

When it did, red pelets started falling to the ground. This looked really nice. It was a beautiful view. But then, when one of the pelets dissapeared past the only clearence of trees, an explosion was seen, following the sound of the cannon.

"Crap. Megaman's trying to kill us." I said, very nervous. They were falling all over. There's wasn't much of a way to avoid them, other than the fact that you stay out of their way. But they went everywhere.

Then, a second one blew up.

**Dr. Mario POV**

"Good job Dragonite." I smiled, looking up at the sky. I could hear the screams of those still alive, desperetly trying to avoid the death that was falling from the sky.

This was my doing. And as much as I would regret it, this was the only way I could secure the fact that I stay alive.

I heard the cannon go off twice. And that was it.

* * *

_Next chapter will be the final chapter of The Hunger Games challenge. So this is the last chapter to send supplies to those still alive. But you don't know who is alive. You may just be sending something to a dead person. You won't find out until next time. But you don't know when next time is. There is the slightest percentages that I can post tommorow, but I can't be sure. If not, then not for a while. _

_And for anyone wondering about why I choose two of Writes4u's objects, one was simply verbal. So, it didn't matter if I sent it or not. The other was actually the donkey, who will probably become a thrid party character after this particular challenge. So, until next time._


	10. The final outcome

**Dr. Mario POV**

The potential power of a pokemon is amazing. I never have quite seen the destruction I see now before. I returned Dragonite and looked at the rising sun. Another day I live, and one more day to kill those remaining.

I hear music. I look up to see pictures of those who died again.

Peach

Eh, I didn't really care for her.

Bowser

He survived that long?

Jigglypuff

She would have to die eventually. Wait, everyone has to.

The last two pictures appeared, and then the music stopped. I walked off, the last two smashers that appeared remained in my head. I had killed them.

Popo

Marth

**Characters Remaining: Mr. Game and Watch, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Link, Samus, Pichu, Falco**

* * *

**Mr. Game and Watch POV**

What just happened? Me and Popo were escaping the minefield and then this red flash started coming towards us. It hit one of the landmines and Popo is rammed into me because of the impact. He took the full blow, and it looks like he's dead. So, I took whatever he still had, which was basically just the gun and a little bit of water.

A capsule landed by me. I shrugged and found a pokeball inside it.

"Well, thanks you." I smiled, releasing whatever Pokemon was inside it.

"Sylveon!" The Pokemon smiled.

"What this is?" I asked myself. (yes, I know that's incorrect.)

A pokedex fell from the sky, so I looked it up. I also looked up what moves it knew.

"This will be excellents." I grinned.

**Mewtwo POV**

I felt very weak when I opened my eyes. I looked around. I was still alive, that was for sure. I slowly reached for the full restore I had recieved yesterday.

It wasn't there.

In fact, none of my stuff was there. It was all stolen.

"Stupid doctor." I muttered.

"Found another body!" I heard a voice. I closed my eyes and stayed still. It didn't sound like anybody I knew. At least, not the first one.

"Shut up, people will here you. Hey, it's Mewtwo!" This was Falco. I didn't know who his partner was, but it definetly wasn't one of the smashers. I heard them advance.

"Is he alive?" Falco asked.

"I don't know. Let me sit on him." This was a weird statement, but then I felt a ton of force on my lower body. This person was indeed sitting on me, and he weighed a ton. I tried as hard as I could not to show my pain. If I made any sudden movements now, I wouldn't be able to move and then I would be killed.

**Falco POV**

"Yep, he's dead." Jack said. Jack was now the name I gave my demon donkey.

"And somebody already took his stuff." I noticed.

"No duh. Now, I'm going to see if Mewtwo's body makes a good mattress." Jack then laid down entirely on Mewtwo's dead body. I could have sworn I heard a muffled gasp, but I'm just going to chose to ignore it.

"Hey look." I said looking up. A ton of capsules were coming down from the sky. And they looked like they were all for me.

"I hope one of them is some food for me. Not you, you greedy pig."

"Your the greedy one!" I snapped. I looked at all the items, and Jack did too.

"A rocket laucher, full restore, reviver seed, even a detonater." I counted. I pushed the button on the detonator, only to have something in the sky blow up. I shrugged.

"Here's something for you! A death ray." Jack mentioned.

"Nice! Wait, what?" I said. Something for me? Who were all these things for then? Unless...

A flash came from behind me. We both turned to see Mewtwo, but in a different form.

"And you said he was dead!" I screamed at him.

"Witness, my true power!" Mewtwo screamed, slamming into me with such force, I smashed into Jack and we were both sent flying backwards. Right before we hit the ground, I heard Jack say this.

"That's what he said!"

I seriously wished that when I hit the ground, I would die.

And I got my wish.

**Pichu POV**

I heard another cannon go off. I hope Mewtwo's ok. He's the last Pokemon representitive left, besides me. All I could really think was that new season that came out. I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure that Ash was trying to avoid eye contact with Serena in the opening scene.

Two capsules landed beside me. One was a snickers bar, and the other was a prank set.

"Yay!" I cheered. I can't wait to have fun with whoevers left.

"Who's there?" Samus's voice could be heard.

"Not me!" I answered.

"What? That makes no sense. Even less sense then why Dedede joined the next game."

"Talk to Kirby about that. Besides, he's been in the game for a while now." I responded.

"Well, I might as well kill you now." Samus walked out and aimed her sniper rifle at me. I pulled out my deactivator and jammed her gun.

"What the?" She said, wondering why it didn't fire. I jumped at her and sprayed more spray paint in her eyes before spraying it in her mouth. She choked and died.

"Five to go!" I cheered.

**Megaman POV**

"That's right, five left." I smiled. It was time to end this.

"Attention everybody!" I said over the loudspeaker. The final five looked up.

"At this point, you are all the final five. You will all be teleported to the center, where you will have to end it. Dr. Mario, Link, Mr. Game and Watch, Mewtwo, and Pichu, good luck!" Rosalina pressed a button, and the five were teleported.

**Link POV**

Suddenly, we were in the center. It was us five. Mewtwo seemed to glow for a bit before changing back to normal. I was well rested, and ate well. Pichu looked to be holding a lot of equipment, Dr. Mario and Game and Watch had pokeballs in their hands, and Mewtwo had just finished using a full restore on himself. We were good to go, and it was time to go now.

**Normal POV**

It started to rain. The five rushed at each other. Dr. Mario threw out his Dragonite while Game and Watch pulled out his Sylveon. Pichu pulled out a deactivator and activated it, which caused the gun Link had in his hands to jam, as well as Mewtwo's rocket launcher/ death ray and the bazooka that Dr. Mario stole from Mewtwo.

"Dragonite, use Outrage!" Dr. Mario screamed.

"Pichu, dodge it!" Pichu screamed.

"Sylveon, protects!" Game and Watch commanded.

"I'll just use protect." Mewtwo shrugged.

"I'm the only one who doesn't have a Pokemon nor am I a Pokemon!" Link screamed. Dragonite beat him up and he died. Everyone else either dodged or used protect.

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!" Game and Watch ordered. Everyone was blown back.

"Pichu, use candy bar!" Pichu ate his candy bar.

"You know what, screw this." Mewtwo grabbed Dragonite, Sylveon, and Pichu and crushed all of them.

"Thank you." Game and Watch smiled.

Dr. Mario threw his metal club at him. Then he grabbed his pocket knife and stabbed the 2-d figure.

The last two looked at each other. It was finally time to decide the winner.

* * *

"What happens?" Game and Watch asked.

"I brought you back to life. You'll be just fine." Rosalina smiled.

"And so." Megaman jumped in front of the cameral. "Everyone is now up for possible elimination, except for Dr. Mario and Mewtwo, who still have to finish their fight. So, please vote and like for anyone else in the competition.

Of course, Pichu, Game and Watch, Ness, Luigi, and Popo have safety passes, so they are immune. So get voting and we will see you next time!" The camera shut off.

* * *

_Don't forget a challenge suggestion as well!_


End file.
